Chpt8 Ep19: "Clip Show"
Chpt8 Ep19: "Clip Show" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, a young man named Aaron Birch nervously gazes out a cabin window while camping out in the woods with his friends. He hears growling and the lights suddenly goes out inside the cabin. Aaron goes to the back to get some flashlights out from his bag where suddenly he is flung into the walls by an unseen force. Offscreen, he screams as something is tearing him apart and then spraying blood all over the room. One of his friends discovers his body and begins to scream in terror. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt are researching the Men of Letters files in the Bunker on demonic possession to try to understand how to complete the third trial. Hunter admits to still feeling unwell, but says that only completing the trials will help get rid of his illness. Kurt brings Hunter the food that is left in the kitchen and plans to go on a supply run soon. Cas enters the hall and offers for any assistance to the boys. But Kurt refuses Cas’ help. Cas apologizes for everything he's done but Kurt points out that Cas lost the angel tablet because he didn't trust Kurt and an apology isn’t enough. Kurt and Hunter heads to a storage room in the bunker to further their research. They're looking for files about an event from St. Louis that dated 1957 from the notes they've gathered earlier. Hunter finds the files in one of the shelves. Then Kurt notices a highlighted carving on the floor over the set of shelves where he pulls it away, revealing an extension of the room inside the storage. There are chains etched with spellwork on the walls and a huge devil's trap on the floor. The boys figure that they now have an anti-demonic dungeon. Hunter opens the file they were looking for and discovers an old film reel. Hunter calls for a "movie night". The boys set up an old projector in the main hall and the trio proceeds to watch the film. A woman named Josie Sands is filming a young priest, Father Simon, who mentions to be performing a new type of exorcism. The boys then realize that Josie is actually the woman that the demon, Abaddon, is possessing in present times. The film progresses to Father Simon and an older priest, Father Max Thompson, performing an exorcism. They spot that the exorcism uses the same manacles that were in the hidden dungeon they discovered in the bunker. The older priest speaks some incantation in Latin and cuts his hand, forces the demon to drink his blood, and expels the demon in a burst of light shown in the film. However, moments after, it's revealed that the old woman that was possessed died in the process of the exorcism. Thompson tells Josie to stop filming and the movie ends there. The boys then decide to do further research of the events that happened on that night, where eventually Hunter finds that the older priest, Father Thompson, died some years later, but that the younger priest, Father Simon, continues to do his work at the church. Castiel again offers to help, but Kurt angrily benches him and tells him to get better while he and Hunter goes to work on the case themselves. Hunter and Kurt meet with the priest, who explains that the late Father Thompson had believed that a demon could be saved by restoring its humanity, and kept materials on saving demons in storage. Hunter starts coughing up blood mid-sentence, but Kurt assures the concerned priest their plan will succeed. Meanwhile, Castiel awkwardly purchases some supplies at a store to be more useful to the boys at the moment, just then Metatron appears and asks to speak with him. Moments after they're outside, walking along the side streets. Castiel You're Metatron? THE Metatron? Metatron Yes. But in public, it's Marv. Castiel Marv, okay. Metatron And you're Castiel. Kevin Tran told me about you. Castiel He did? Metatron Yeah. According to him, you and I have a lot in common. We're both free thinkers. We're both on Heaven's most wanted list. I thought we could socialize, maybe grab a bite. Castiel I'm sorry – we can...What? Metatron Look, I've been on sabbatical. I'm trying to play catch-up, but I have to talk to somebody about what's going on back home. Castiel And by home, you mean Heaven? Metatron Right. I've been looking around, crawling through a few divine nooks and crannies, and from what I can see, without the Archangels, it's a mess up there. Open warfare. Castiel I thought Naomi was running things now. Metatron Is that what she told you? I mean, Naomi's a player – don't get me wrong – just one of many. There are factions upon factions, all fighting, betraying each other. It's just a matter of time before they start ripping each other apart. It's all broken. Castiel I know, I'm the one who broke it. There was a time when I thought I could lead our people, but I was mistaken. I spilled so much blood. And I've tried to atone for my sins and I did penance. And I sighs betrayed my friends to protect our secrets, but I've just failed. And now – Metatron Look, I know. But now the angels – Heaven – needs someone to come to the rescue. They need us. Castiel Us? Metatron Yeah. Just – just picture it. We ride to the rescue, save the day – make a great story. Look, the angels are like a big, dysfunctional family. We need to lock them all in a room until we work these problems out – all the factions, you, me – Castiel What, like a big family meeting? Metatron Exactly. which is why we have to shut down heaven. Castiel What? Metatron Do you like crepes? Castiel Wait – Metatron Eugenie's in Ojai makes the greatest caramel apple crepes. Metatron disappears Castiel Wait, Metatr – Marv. Hunter and Kurt return to the base to find Castiel gone, but proceeds on listening to a recording of Father Thompson's final exorcism. Thompson repeatedly injected a trapped demon with his own "purified" blood, each time asking the demon to feel guilt for its actions in killing the family of the man it's possessing. The demon eventually breaks down, begging Thompson to stop the injections. It reveals it's black eyes to have fade away. Father Thompson having to successfully perform the ritual and cleansing the demon soul of its evil ways. Hunter and Kurt marvel at the revelation and opt to test the procedure themselves by using the only known demon they have in their disposal....Abaddon. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse